The Child of Optimus Prime
by Ashimus Prime
Summary: When a girl stumbles upon what seems to be a toy, she beings to go through a drastic change. What is happening to her, and why? Had fate planned this out for her, or did it happen by chance?
1. Prologue

**Greetings! I see you have stumbled upon the first of my many stories I hope to upload onto ! I hope you sit back, relax, and enjoy my story! That's all I gotta say for now! **

**

* * *

**

"Ashley? WAKE UP!", my dad yelled as he knocked on my door, "It's already noon! Half the day is gone!".

I grumbled and got out of bed, "I've told you already dad, I'm not a morning person..." I replied as I opened my door.

"I know, sweetie…But I need you to walk up to the gas-station and get something for me, your brother, your mother, and yourself to drink.", my dad said with a sweet smile.

I sighed and said, "Alright, alright…Just let me get ready, okay?"

My dad smiled and said, "Thanks sweetie, and okay.", then he closed my door. I grumbled as I got dressed and grabbed my money.

When I went to go my dad stopped me and said, "Here's some money, don't use your own money, okay?" I nodded and put my money back.

"Okay, what does everyone want?" I ask as I walk out into the family room.

"I want some sweetened ice tea!" my mom said.

"I want some mountain dew!" my older brother replied.

"You can just surprise me, Ashley." my dad said with a smile, he never called me "sweetie" while my mom was around, since he thought my mom would get jealous.

Then I just nodded and walked out the door, I didn't need a bike since there was a gas station not far from my house.

* * *

When I walked into the gas station and got what everyone asked for, including a Pepsi for me, I overheard someone talking to the cashier saying, "I finally got rid of that thing, man! It was haunted I tell you!"

Then I heard the cashier saying, "You're crazy man! How could something like that be haunted?".

"Never mind, get out of here, ya crazy old coot!" the cashier exclaimed as he shooed the old guy out.

I walked to the counter and set down the drinks I was asked to bought and paid for my merchandise.

"So, uh…Sorry but I overheard what you and that crazy stranger were talking about…What was he talking about?" I asked politely.

"Don't worry about it, that crazy bastard was rambling on about a toy that he bought one of his kids and how he thought that it was haunted.." the cashier replied politely as he gave me my change.

"That does sound silly…" I replied while something inside of me told me to believe what the old man said.

"Yeah, it is silly. Well, here you go ma'am, I hope you have a nice day." the cashier replied as he gave me a

paper bag with the drinks I bought in it.

"Thank you and you have a nice day too." I said with a smile as I walked out the door and began to walk home.

On my way home I noticed something on the side of the road that looked like a tire that may have came off of a car or truck. I got curious instantly and walked over to it for a closer look.

To my amazement, it was an Optimus Prime Voice Changer Helmet. I set down the paper bag that had the drinks that I bought in it, and then I picked up the Optimus Prime Voice Changer Helmet.

How the Voice Changer helmet shimmered with light reflecting off of it, since it was a sunny day out, made me more curious to want to put it on. As I brought the helmet to my face, something happened…

* * *

**My my my.. "Curiosity killed the cat", as the saying goes.. Please R&R!**


	2. When It Happened

**I hope some of you were looking forward to this! Not that I had to type it up on the spot. xD Anyways... Now we will be able to discover what happened to our friend, Ashley!**

**

* * *

**

When I went to put the helmet on, it felt as if the helmet was trying to suck my head into it, it was so damn scary.

When I pulled my head out and shook my head in fear, the Voice Changer Helmet began to shimmer in the sunlight again, _Maybe that crazy guy was right…Maybe this thing is haunted…_, I thought as I went to put the Voice Changer Helmet on again. This time it didn't suck my head in, which was nice.

When I went to pick up the paper bag that had everyone's drinks in it, including mine, my right arm along with my right hand started to glow a little.

_Wha-what the? What's happening to my right arm! My right hand is glowing too… What the fuck? _ I thought to myself as my right arm and hand continued to glow brighter and brighter as it seemed to be changing.

I then fell to my knees, gripped my right arm with my left hand, and began to scream in pain as my right arm was indeed changing. I passed out, and then woke up a few minutes later.

My right arm and hand was completely changed into Optimus Prime's, but at the moment I didn't know that.

I tried to stay calm and picked up the paper bag that held all the drinks that I bought in it, and walked home.

I also tried to figure out a way that I can get into my house and then leave without anyone noticing.

* * *

When I got home, lucky no one was home; I set everyone's drinks into the fridge, including mine since I didn't know that the helmet had made my head change as well. I finally realized that my head had changed as well when I walked into the bathroom, I looked into the mirror and gasped in fear and shock.

I pinched my left arm to make sure that I wasn't dreaming, I jumped in pain and nothing changed. I had pinched my left arm too hard, since my left arm started to bleed right where I pinched myself. I stayed calm and got a band aid for the wound on my left arm, seeing blood didn't scare me or freak me out at all.

After I did that, I wondered why this was happening to me, why it seemed like fate planned on me to find the voice changer helmet.

I didn't have time to think about it more, since I heard the sounds of car doors opening and closing, I had a hard time noticing that before, then I realized that I was out of time.

I thought fast and quickly got a hoody on that a friend gave me, and put some light winter gloves on. I put the hood of my hoody up so that hopefully my parents wouldn't notice that my face was different.

I went into the bathroom to see what my face looks like now, since I didn't get a good look at it when I came into the bathroom the first time.

I put the hood down and looked into the mirror, "Well…its official that damn helmet changed my head into Optimus Prime's..." I said to myself quietly, happy that at least my voice was still the same.

I heard a knock on the bathroom door and quickly put my hood on my hoody back up.

I got out of the bathroom, "Hey, Ashley, thanks for the Mountain Dew." I heard my brother say as I replied, "You're welcome."

I walked into the family room and my parents said thank you as well.

"Why do you have your hood up? Is it cold in here, Ashley?" my dad asked as he reached for my hoody, but I backed off before he could.

"Yeah…I'm just a bit cold…I'm gonna go outside, okay?" I said as I walked out the front door and walked into the back yard.

_I can't let dad find out what's happening…I don't even know what's going on...Ever since I put that helmet on, my right arm has changed along with my head…Nothing's making any sense!_ I thought to myself as I got out a ladder and climbed on it to get onto the roof of the garage.

Since the house and the garage were connected, I thought about lying down on the roof of the house, but changed my mind as I got to a good spot on the roof of the garage and then lay down on my back.

I always lay down on the roof of the garage when I was troubled about something, and I needed to now more than ever.

Just as I started to get deep in thought, I heard a sound of a semi truck horn.

When I sat up, turned around, and looked at the drive way, I saw a semi truck with red and blue on it along with a badass flame job on it.

* * *

**Oooh! And the plot begins to thicken! But what is happening to Ashley? All will be revealed soon, my friends!**

**Until next time, and please R&R! ^-^**


	3. An Explanation?

**Well well well.. A mysterious semi truck appeared in the last chapter... And now we will find out what it is! Or should I say, who? ;)**

**

* * *

**

Unfortunately, I wasn't the only one who heard the semi truck horn. My dad, mom, and older brother came outside and saw the semi truck while I had quickly put my hood back up.

"Hey Alex, doesn't that semi truck look a bit familiar?" my dad asked my older brother.

"Yeah... it looks like Optimus Prime's vehicle mode from Transformers: Revenge of The Fallen…" my brother replied.

_My brother's right…That does look like Optimus Prime's vehicle mode…_ I thought as I started to slide off of the roof of the garage, I started to scream as I gripped onto the roof of the garage with my right hand just before I started to fall onto the ground.

My dad heard me and he helped me down and looked at me funny, I sighed since I realized that my hood must have fell down when I was falling.

"Is this why you had your hood up in the house..?" my dad asked as he wiped away the small energon tear that had fallen down my face without me knowing.

"Y-yes…I was too afraid to tell you and everyone else since I was afraid that you guys would think I'm crazy..." I said as more energon tears started to fall down my face.

My dad could tell that I needed a hug, so he gave me one, and I cried in his arms.

My dad let go of me a few minutes later as he took off the light winter gloves I'd put on earlier and looked at my right hand, "And that's why you wore a light pair of winter gloves inside…", my dad said.

I said, "Yes..." I had felt bad about hiding everything; I continued crying, even though my dad stopped hugging me.

"Why did you hide this..? I could have helped you somehow…" my dad said with a disappointed tone.

"I didn't tell you since I didn't want you to worry about me…" I said while looking down at the ground, I started to wince in pain all of a sudden, since my left arm started to hurt.

My dad saw my left arm and he gasped as he saw my left arm change into exactly what Optimus Prime's left arm looks like.

I continued to look at the ground after my left arm changed completely. My dad hugged me again, "I'll help you…Somehow..." he said.

"Oh my god…She's a freak!" my mom yelled as she ran back inside.

My dad looked over and glared at my mom before she ran back inside.

"Don't listen to her, Ashley, you're not a freak." my brother said to me with a kind smile.

"But…What if mom's right..?" I asked as energon tears continued to fall down my face. My dad wiped away my tears, "Your mom is wrong, all because you look different, that doesn't mean you are a freak..." he said with a smile.

I smiled back, got out of my dad's hug, and walked up to the semi truck, _What is this strange sensation that I'm feeling…? I feel as if... I know this semi truck… It looks like Optimus Prime's vehicle mode…But.._, I thought as I lightly placed my right hand on the top part of the grill on the semi truck, it looked like it had the Autobot symbol on it.

What happened next was something that my father, my brother, and I will never forget.

I wanted to step back, but a part of me told me not to be scared. I watched as the semi truck that was in park before me changed, no transformed.

My dad and my older brother watched in awe as well as the semi truck continued to transform.

We all gasped as we saw who was now standing before us, it was none other than Optimus Prime.

I took a step towards Optimus before I started to wince in pain again, I felt my right leg changing, and I felt the pain.

The pair of pants that I was wearing started to feel tighter as my right leg changed.

I remember crying in pain lightly as energon tears feel down my face once more.

I felt someone hug me as I cried lightly; I looked over my right shoulder and saw my dad hugging me again.

But I gasped in pain as I felt my right foot change as well; I was thinking about buying a new pair of shoes, but I didn't need to know.

I looked down at my right shoe and saw it come apart as my right foot completely changed into Optimus Prime's right foot as my right leg did the same.

"Why is this happening to me…?" I said silently as energon tears continued to fall down my face.

My dad turned my body around as he then wiped away my tears. "I don't know why this is happening to you either, Ashley…But I promise that I'll help you find a way to change back to normal..." my dad said as tears started to form in his eyes.

"I believe that I may be able to help you." Optimus said as he looked down at me and my father with soft, kind optics.

"What do you mean..?" I asked Optimus as I looked up at him.

Optimus smiled a little, "The only thing I can say to help you right now is let your transformation complete. When your transformation is complete, I can help you change back to normal." he said.

"But why do I have to wait until then? Why is this even happening to me?" I asked as energon tears began to fall down my face.

Optimus sighed, "Because it is your destiny, young one." he said with a small smile.

"That doesn't really explain much…" I said as I continued to look up at Optimus.

"I am sorry, young one, I will explain more later." Optimus said to me.

"But until then, because your mother seems to be acting strangely, I will remain here until your transformation is complete." Optimus said as he then transformed into his vehicle mode.

My dad and brother sighed in unison as I looked at the ground. "Come on, sweetie…Let's go inside…" my dad said as he smiled at me and took my right hand.

My dad walked with me back inside of the house, because he was afraid that my mom would try to pull something, my brother feared the same.

When the three of us got inside, we saw that mom was gone. "Huh…She must have snuck out while Optimus was talking to us…" my dad said as he and my brother hurried me into my room, and I didn't blame them.

My dad and my brother rushed to their rooms, since all three of us knew that my mom could be hiding somewhere in the house, that is until my dad found a note from my mom.

The note read:

"Sorry, but I can't stand knowing that my daughter is a freak, so I am going to stay with my parents for a while. I convinced them to let you and our son visit, but our daughter visiting is out of a question. So farewell, for now."

My dad read the note and started to get angry with my mom, _All because Ashley looks different now, that doesn't make her a freak!_ my dad thought in anger as he walked to Alex's room and showed him the note.

"I can't believe mom said that about Ashley!" my brother said in anger.

"I know…I don't know if I should show her note to Ashley or not..." my dad said to my brother.

"Ashley has every right to know about this, dad." my brother said to my dad.

My dad nodded and he walked to my door and knocked on it. I was listening to music from my MP3 player, since both the songs on it and the information on my cell phone got downloaded into my hard drive.

I heard my dad knock on my door and I said, "Come in." as I was listening to "Music Box" by Thrice.

My dad came in and I stopped listening to "Music Box". "Is there something wrong, dad?" I asked kindly.

My dad sighed and showed me the note that mom left.

After I read it all, energon tears began to form in my optics and I started to cry lightly, my dad gave me a hug.

"Shh…Shh…It's okay, it's okay..." he said as he continued to give me a hug to comfort me.

"Why'd mom say that about me..?" I asked with energon tears in my optics.

"I don't know sweetie…" my dad said with a smile, he was trying to make me feel better.

I looked at my dad and wiped away my tears, "I'm gonna go to bed early, okay..?" I said to my dad, and he nodded.

My dad walked out of my room with my brother and closed the door.

As soon as my dad and my brother walked out of my room, I got undressed.

But before I put my pjs on, I looked at my right leg and my right foot, I don't know why I did, I sighed lightly as I carefully put my pjs on. Then I turned on both of the fans in my room, and went to bed.

* * *

**Tsk tsk tsk... Looks like Ashley's mother may be up to no good.. And why couldn't Optimus explain why this transformation was happening to Ashley? Maybe next chapter will give answers to your questions!**

**Until next time, and be sure to R&R!**


	4. A Nightmare, and a stranger?

**Just thought that I'd give everyone a holler, that this chapter is kinda... ehh... Not that good in my opinion.. Mostly because, originally, I had to mess with what I had planned for this chapter earlier, so that I could include a friend in it... But people on Deviantart said it was okay. Either way I did enjoy typing this chapter, kinda.. All well, time to get to the story!**

**

* * *

**

I tossed and turned as I slept, energon tears fell down my face, as I started to have a nightmare.

"N-no…Mom…! Le-leave me alone…! I did nothing wrong…!" I said as I continued to toss and turn in my sleep, as well as crying in my sleep.

What I didn't know while I was tossing and turning during my nightmare, is that I was being watched.

Optimus' sapphire blue optics glowed softly and caringly, as he watched me have my nightmare, wishing that he could help me somehow.

I woke from my nightmare, as I held back a scream of fear. I wrapped my arms around myself and rocked back and forth; as I started to shake in fear a little.

_That nightmare I had… It was one of the scariest nightmares I've ever had…!_ I thought as I tried to calm myself down.

I turned around and looked out my window, as if expecting to see Optimus right there, but he wasn't.

_Huh… That's strange… I could have sworn that someone was watching me a few minutes ago, while I was asleep…_ I thought to myself as I got out of bed.

I sighed, "I might as well get dressed, and then be ready for anything…" I said to myself.

I carefully got dressed and then walked out of my room, I was met with the family's pet dog.

"Hey Shadow!" I said with a smile on my face, I bent down and started to pet him.

Shadow just looked at me with his brown puppy-dog eyes, and started to paw at me a little.

I laughed a little, then stood back up, "Are you hungry, Shadow?" I asked.

Shadow stood up too, perked up his ears, and started to wag his tail.

I laughed again, "I'll take that as a yes!" then I walked into the kitchen.

Shadow followed me into the kitchen, just like my shadow, which is how he got his name.

I walked over to Shadow's food and water bowls, and noticed that they were almost empty.

_Huh… I guess dad and Alex haven't feed Shadow _OR_ given him water yet… I'll just have to feed Shadow and give him water then…_ I thought as I put food in Shadow's food bowl, and then poured some water into his water bowl.

"There ya go, Shadow..!" I said with a smile.

Shadow wagged his tail more, and then walked over to his food and water bowls. He started to eat some of his dog food.

I smiled once again, feeling a little happy. I sighed softly and walked over to the back door, I opened it and walked out the door. I made sure to close the door behind me, so that Shadow wouldn't follow me.

I walked out of the garage door, and closed it behind me as well.

I looked up at the sky, and sighed softly once more, "It looks like it is gonna be a beautiful day out today…" I said to myself.

Just then I saw a semi truck pull into the drive way, "There's Optimus… I wonder where he went?" I asked myself as I walked over to Optimus.

Just then a stranger climbed out of Optimus and looked at me, "So you're the girl that Optimus told me about…?" the lady asked.

I got slightly defensive, "That depends… Who are you?" I asked.

"No need to get defensive… I am Bonita Prime" Bonita replied.

My heart sank a little, I was hoping to eventually ask Optimus out, but I sighed and got over it.

"Okay… So then why are you here?" I asked.

"Optimus told me that your mom has been acting strange ever since this started to happen to you, so I've came to help out, in a way." Bonita said.

I was kind of confused, but I just shrugged, "Okay… But I don't know what help you can be, because my mom isn't here…" I said.

Optimus transformed and looked at me, "I did not know that…" he said.

I sighed, "My dad must have not shown you the note that my mom left yesterday left, after you came here… I don't know where my dad put it though; he might have thrown it out…" I replied.

"Could you look for it when you get the chance, or ask your dad about it?" Bonita asked.

I nodded, "Yeah… My dad might be up by now, so I'll go ask him about it…" I said as I turned around and walked back into the garage.

Bonita looked up at Optimus, "It's her isn't it, Optimus?" she asked him.

"I believe it is... I have no doubt about it.", Optimus replied.

"Then we'd better help her as much as we can… Who knows how badly this family has treated her…" Bonita said sadly.

Optimus nodded in agreement, as he transformed again.

Bonita sighed, "Alright, alright… I'll get in…" she said as she got into Optimus, and then lay down on the bed that was inside of him.

I looked out from the family room window, at where Optimus was in the drive way.

_Why did he bring his wife..? Something fishy is going on around here… And I'm gonna find out what!_ I thought.

I turned away from the window and heard my dad in the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen I saw that dad was making himself some breakfast.

"Good morning dad." I said to him.

Dad looked at me with a tired look on his face, "Good morning… And thanks for giving Shadow some food and water." he said.

I shrugged, "He's my dog too, so it's my responsibility to take care of him as well." I replied.

My dad nodded and chuckled a little, "That's right…" he said.

"Oh… Do you want some breakfast, sweetie?"

I shook my head, "Nah… I'm not hungry."

"Okay." my dad said with a small smile.

"Oh I just remembered something…"

"Oh really, what is it?"

"Do you know what you did with that note that mom left? Optimus told me that he wants to see it…"

My dad sighed a little, "I didn't throw it out, yet… It's in your mother and I's bed room, on my dresser..." he replied.

I nodded, "Thanks dad…" I said.

I then left the kitchen and walked to my parent's room, I found the note right where my dad said it would be.

I walked back into the kitchen, "I found the note… I'm gonna show it to Optimus later…" I told my dad.

"Okay…" my dad replied.

I walked back into the hallway, and went into my room. I set the note down on my messy desk, and just collapsed onto my bed.

_So many things are already starting to happen again… Why me..?_ I thought as I sighed and closed my optics. Not too long after that I fell asleep.


End file.
